querido diario
by eve-tsuki
Summary: Siempre un diario es secreto e intimo para una chica...todo el mundo lo sabe...todo el mundo salvo Natsume Hyuuga que decide espiar que tanto escribe su amada mikan


este es un one-shot que se me ocurrió de la nada...espero que les guste :D

* * *

Querido diario:

Es algo raro para mi escribir un diario pero ya no se que hacer con este sentimiento, quiero con todo mi corazón decírselo pero no puedo ni hablar bien en su presencia, ni a hotaru me animo a decirle y es mi mejor amiga. Por eso es que ahora me pongo a escribir en este diario mis sentimientos hacia aquella persona especial.

Mi nombre Mikan Sakura y necesito confesar algo...estoy perdidamente enamora de un pervertido, su nombre es Natsume Hyuuga.

No recuerdo cuando fue que me empezó a gustar tanto solo se que cada vez que lo veo me muero de los nervios y me vuelvo una completa BAKA, como natsume y hotaru me dicen aveces. Ahora mismo que estoy escribiendo me pongo roja de pensar cada vez que se me acerca y me hace cosas pervertidas, se que siempre termino insultándolo y alejándome pero la verdad es que me gusta cuando se me acerca aunque sea solo para molestarme soy feliz con su presencia.

Ahora mismo estoy triste todo el tiempo se la pasa con otra chica ¬¬ su nombre es Luna Koizumi no lo deja en paz...eso me molesta mucho, pero a la vez me pone triste que natsume no le diga nada cuando a mi me dice de todo cuando estoy 2 segundos a su lado...que me molestas, eres una B-A-K-A y ya no te soporto...y otro tipo de cosas así :( osea digo antes me insultaba pero no tan seguido...ademas su mirada ahora es tan fría y enojada que no puedo hacer mas que aguantar las lagrimas cada vez que me grita.

Aveces me gustaría no sentir esto que siento pero me es imposible sacarlo de mi mente y de mi corazón. Es por eso que voy a aprender a convivir con este sentimiento aunque me duela voy a sonreír y a ser feliz, no quiero que vean mi tristeza y mucho menos quiero que me tengan lastima por eso a partir de ahora voy a ser fuerte...

Voy a ser muy fuerte para guardar mi preciado sentimiento hacia natsume...

Por que todo lo que necesito es saber que lo amo...con eso basta, solo con eso...

* * *

Natsume PV:

Estoy sentado en mi árbol favorito de sakuras, por fin me habia librado de la pesada de Luna, y ahora me encontraba pensando en Mikan, en su sonrisa, en sus constantes sonrojos cada vez que le digo algo pervertido, en su cuerpo que crece a cada minuto que pasa y se va poniendo cada vez mas hermosa...pero también mas deseable para la población masculina y eso me molesta...todos esos sacos de basura ¿creen que se van a quedar con lo mas preciado que tengo en este mundo?...pues entonces no me conocen, natsume hyuuga no se deja aplastar por nadie ni por nada.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis celos que casi no me doy cuenta que paso mikan abajo del árbol y se sentó a escribir algo. Me pico la curiosidad que estará escribiendo?... tal vez alguna tarea o una carta para un chico...esperen ¿¡UNA CARTA PARA UN CHICO?!...en que rayos estoy pensando mikan no es así...pero cuando la veo la encuentro sonrojada sin razón y muy nerviosa...tanto que se remueve en su lugar si percatarse de lo que esta haciendo.

No podía ser una carta para un chico eso no, sobre mi cadáver...pero antes de que me bajara de un salto para arrebatarle su carta o lo que sea que estuviera escribiendo, baje cuidadosamente del árbol para no hacer ruido y me asome por arriba de su cabeza para ver que tanto escribía.

Ahora veo se trataba de un diario...no sabia que lunares tuviera uno pero en fin ya que estoy espiando por que no ver lo que pone...

Leo linea tras linea lo que se pone a escribir...y casi prendo fuego el árbol al leer que mikan tenia sentimientos por un chico que ni si quiera le había dicho a su mejor amiga...pero antes de enfurecer seguí espiando para ver quien fue el desgraciado que se atrevió a conquistar a MI chica.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad empieza a escribir un nombre...a ver la primera letra una N...encima el desgraciado se atrevía a empezar con la misma lera de mi nombre ò.ó...yo lo mato.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya había escrito su nombre completo...NATSUME HYUUGA...

Me quede en estado de shook era mi nombre... todo paso muy rápido ella se puso a finalizar lo que había escrito y yo aun estaba colgado en el árbol...no se como pero mi cuerpo actuó por si solo...

Me baje del árbol y mikan se dio cuenta que la había espiado y trato de correr pero no la deje que diera un paso porque la abrace con todas mis fuerzas...estaba tan feliz de que ella también me amara que no la quería soltar pero ella no sabia que la amaba...ella pensaba que quería a luna...mejor dejarle claro a quien le pertenece mi corazón...

Así fue como la bese y aunque al principio no correspondió mi beso, poco a poco sus labios cobraron vida propia para devolver mi beso...mi primer y único beso con la mujer que amo. El beso no duro tanto como yo quería pero la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y no quedo otra que separarnos.

- N-natsume y-yo - dijo tartamudeando y completamente sonrojada

-shhhh - le dije poniendo un dedo en su boca, quisiera que fueran mis labios los que la silenciaran pero si seguía besándola no le iba a poder decir algo muy importante - mikan hace mucho que queria decirte esto...yo te amo - dios me esta subiendo un calor a la cara...no puede ser estoy sonrojado O.O -

-y-yo t-tambien t-te amo natsume -

No necesitaba nada mas que esas palabras para continuar besándola, se que habían muchos obstáculos por superar...pero mientras la tuviera a ella mi lado no tenia nada por lo cual preocuparme...

FIN

* * *

espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews :D


End file.
